


The Carnival

by holmespluswatson



Series: OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock, M/M, Teenlock, cute kids being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmespluswatson/pseuds/holmespluswatson
Summary: Little John is quite intent on making little Sherlock enjoy their time at the carnival.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is based off of three OTP prompts.  
> 1\. Imagine Person A of your OTP is deathly afraid of roller coasters. Person B convinces/tricks them into riding one of the most notorious roller coasters nearby. Proceed. [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49749590626/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-is-deathly-afraid-of)  
> 2\. Imagine your OTP/3 at a theme park or carnival, and walking towards one of the many games to win a large stuffed animal. Person A is sure that they can win the game, but after many attempts (and a lot of cash down the drain) A gives up. Person B, however, tries and succeeds on their first go. [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49790420134/imagine-your-otp3-at-a-theme-park-or-carnival)  
> 3\. Imagine Person B of your OTP is deathly scared of roller coasters/high thrill rides, but Person A forces person B on one, assuring them that there was nothing to be afraid of. After the roller coaster, though, Person B is crying. A apologizes and tries to calm B down. [here](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/49790416332/imagine-person-b-of-your-otp-is-deathly-scared-of)

John had been saving up for this carnival for weeks, and it was finally time for the event. The thirteen year old had been fancying Sherlock for ages, and he'd gotten up the nerve to ask him along to the carnival, and, thank god, Sherlock had agreed to go. John had anticipated fully paying for the event, but of course young Mister Moneybags had slipped out the ten pound note to pay for both of their tickets quicker than John could pull out his wallet. That was alright, though, because as soon as they'd stepped inside, Sherlock had been set on wasting about ten pounds of John's money on some sort of target practice game in attempt to win a stuffed bee for whatever reason.

"This game is rigged," Sherlock complained after yet another loss in his obnoxiously posh voice that John admired and hated at the same time.

"Have you thought that maybe you're just a terrible shot?" John offered with a small smile. He was met with a pout, and John rolled his eyes before gently shoving Sherlock aside and handing the man in charge another crisp one pound bill. John observed the way the table moved, wound up his arm, and hit the target with the baseball in one easy throw.

Sherlock's eyes were wide and John's smile was proud as he was reluctantly offered the ridiculous stuffed bee which he, in turn, presented to Sherlock.

"That was...thank you," Sherlock quietly said, the words coming off his tongue in an awkward manner, clearly unused to thanking someone very often.

John's ego could not have been bigger, and so he shrugged it off and grabbed Sherlock's hand, quickly leading him towards the roller coaster that had been built for the occasion. It was fast, and there was a constant background noise of screaming, and John excitedly approached it.

He didn't notice Sherlock's nervousness until they were in line, and his brows furrowed in concern. "What's wrong?" He asked, slowly and reluctantly releasing Sherlock's hand from his own. "Don't worry about your bee. They'll keep it safe for you," he offered.

"No, I just...I'm not fond of these types of rides," Sherlock mumbled with a shake of his head, taking a step away from John.

"Oh, come on, there's nothing to be afraid of," John encouraged. "It's safe. And it's fun. You'll like it, I'm sure."

Sherlock looked skeptical. "I've heard of far too many deaths occurring on these things. It seems like a ridiculous waste of time."

"Don't see how it's any more wasteful than all the money you spent on that toy," John pointed out, teasing him lightly.

"It's not a toy," Sherlock defensively replied, though he reluctantly stayed beside John in order to ride the roller coaster.

When the time had come, and Sherlock and John were being strapped in, it was clear that Sherlock was regretting his decision as he sat as close to John has possible, gripping the somewhat flimsy bars with white knuckles.

"It's fine. You'll be fine," John assured him, his own heart racing in anticipation. "Here, you can hold my hand if you'd like..."

Sherlock immediately complied, one hand on the bar and one hand holding John's quite tightly. John wasn't about to complain, though. Not on his first proper date with Sherlock Holmes.

The roller coaster began and Sherlock quickly buried his nose into John's shoulder as they slowly took off, causing John to chuckle and wrap his free arm around Sherlock's shoulders.

Sherlock remained in that position for the entirety of the ride, and by the time it was over, John could feel something wet on his arm. Concerned, John looked to the boy, trying to sneak a glance at his face, and asked in a very quiet voice, "Sherlock, are you okay? It's all over now, see? I'm sorry, I won't...I didn't mean to..."

Sherlock slowly looked up at John with wide eyes, his hair wild from the wind, his nose a bit red due to the tears running down his cheeks. "John, that was...That was _incredible!_ " Sherlock exclaimed in a low voice, quickly wiping at his cheeks, sniffling. "I--I've never--Can we do it again? The wind was...Don't tell anybody I was--I _wasn't_ crying. It was just the wind. I want to ride it again." He quickly stumbled out of their seats, his hands shaking from the adrenaline, and John climbed out after him, relieved. "Will you let me hold your hand again?" Sherlock asked hopefully, scurrying to the back of the line and beckoning for John to hurry along.

"Of course," John replied with a chuckle, and he quickly followed after him, quite excited about the opportunity to hold Sherlock Holmes close to him once again.


End file.
